Project Summary This proposal is apply SIG Program for purchasing an inverted laser scanning confocal microscope system to support rapidly growing body of NIH funded investigators at The University of Texas at Arlington (UTA). A group of 14 researchers including 5 NIH funded major users are seeking the use of confocal imaging with high spatial and temporal resolution to address their specific research questions; however, there is no such instrument currently available on campus. This confocal microscope will be established as a shared resource at UTA, which is recognized as a Hispanic-Serving Institution. UTA Office of the Vice President for Research will provide space in the state-of-art new SEIR Building within the existing Bio-Molecular Imaging Center Core Facility and management and technical support. Dean of College of Nursing and Health Innovation will provide funds to cover service contract for 5 years. Through on-campus testing on demo systems from three leading confocal microscope manufactures, we have identified Nikon A1R to suit the needs of our group. It is inverted Ti2-E microscope with DIC, oil or water immersion objectives, perfect focus system and environmental controlled chamber for live cell imaging. It contains 6 lines of lasers (405nm/445nm/488nm/ 515nm/561nm/640nm), 4 channel fluorescent detectors (2 PMT and 2 GaAsP), a vibration isolation table, a piezo Z drive, and NIS Elements for acquisition and image analysis. This confocal microscope will be used for monitoring intracellular signals (Ca2+, ROS, membrane potential, etc.), proteins trafficking and localization, nanoparticles and drug subcellular distribution, and cell differentiation and migration. It will greatly facilitate the NIH funded projects and boost the collaboration among the investigators from different collages at UTA.